


Mind Connection

by problematicpug



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Complete, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicpug/pseuds/problematicpug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankenstein momentarily forgets that if he's not careful, Rai can hear everything he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Connection

How long had it been? Frankenstein had to wonder. The room was ice on his feverish cheeks as he stroked the front of his pants roughly. 

"Ah…" he grunted, trying to get it over and done with as quickly as possible without making a mess. It definitely wasn't often he was stricken with such carnal desires but sometimes he put it off so long that he had no choice but to succumb.

The blonde man growled low in his chest, finding his hands not enough to assuage him, and a moment later, started rutting against the lab table nearby. He briefly thought about Tao seeing him doing this in the camera footage from the security tapes but decided that the boy was decent enough to turn a blind eye.

Nevertheless, he hoisted himself up on the table and turned away from where he knew the camera to be, grunting all the while. His hands, gloved with latex, unzipped his pinstriped slacks and swiftly pulled out what was inside. He let out a breathy exhale, shifting his hips.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Frankenstein was awfully noisy, Rai decided. From their speech connection, there was a plethora of grunts a moans making their way to his ears. He sat in the living room drinking his tea and reading a book - except, not really reading it, since his blonde servant was making it hard to concentrate on the words the page threw at him. 

The Noblesse uncrossed and then crossed his legs again, shifting to his other side to try to concentrate. He was becoming irritable at how loud Frankenstein was being, fully aware of what it was the man was doing in his lab downstairs. However, after feeling flustered time and time again as a result of certain situations with his friends at Ye Ran, he decided that he didn't want to make his servant feel that way, so he let the noises continue. They would stop eventually.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

The mildly squeaky sound of latex playing with moisture against his penis did nothing but increase Frankenstein's libido, and he soon found himself laying back width-wise on the table and whimpering. He lifted his spread legs so that the heels of his shoes were resting on the edge of the lab table. His head, tangled hair and all, hung haphazardly on the other end. 

"Je-" he started before cutting himself off with a gasp when his finger rubbed against the underside of the head of his cock. His toes curled tightly in his shoes that started to slip off the end of the table when he began to buck his hips. He could only quicken his pace to placate himself, finding that he wasn't fast enough anyway. 

His eyes rolled back in his head a bit as he started getting closer, completely unaware of all of the noises he was making - an overabundance of "Ah!"s, "Nnng…"s, and sweet, breathy gasps of "Oh my God…"  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rai had repeatedly wondered if Frankenstein was getting closer to the end because he truly could not read now. With the erection that he was now sporting, he was tempted to either tell Frankenstein to learn some self control and shut up or go join the blonde man. He wondered what his servant would say to the latter.

All the same, at a particularly loud "…Ahnnng!" he was sure he wouldn't have to deal with Frankenstein's reaction to his suggestion.

The atmosphere grew quiet, and he went to grab some water to cool himself off before sitting and opening his book again. Before beginning to read, he said to Frankenstein through their connection, "Please be quieter next time."

There was silence for likely a full minute before he heard a shaky, "Yes, Master."

He could not help but smile.


End file.
